Harry Potter and the Year of Mysteries
by Irene L. Black
Summary: Based in Harrys fifth year at Hogwarts. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny befriend a very lonely transfer student named Luna Black.
1. The Surprise Party

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters, places, or anything else that J.K. Rowling made up so there. *Glares at the dementors* "You can go back to Azkaban now" *mumbles something that sounds a lot like stupid dementors* A/N: This is my second try at a H.P. story so bear with me and R/R Pppppppppppplllllllllllllllllllleeeeeeeaaaaaaaaassssssssseeeeeeee!!!!!! Chapter 1 The Surprise Party  
  
Harry Potter woke with a start he had the same dream he had been having off and on since the third task. He would grab the Goblet of Fire with Cedric and Find himself in that same cemetery the events after would fly by in his mind and then the would summon the goblet and wake up. "Why me" , moaned Harry looking at the time. One minute till he turn fifteen. Harry got out of bed and went to the window. He saw an owl heading strait towards his room. He opened the window just in time. "Hermes? Why would Percy send me anything" ,said Harry opening the letter Hermes was carrying. Harry, Percy let me use Hermes because Pig ate some of the twins new trick bird feed and turned into a Flobberworm. The twins don't know how long it lasts. They probably got a good laugh out of it later. I suspect they did it on purpose. Oh well, Mom says you can come over for the last month of the summer. We'll pick you up tomorrow so you'll get your presents then. Well I got to send Hermes before the twins turn him into a useless worm too. Ron "Of all days why tomorrow" , groaned Harry climbing back into bed. The next day Harry woke up to one of his least favorite noises. Aunt Petunia. " Get up get up we have to leave in thirty minutes. You ungrateful brat" ,yelled Aunt Petunia through Harry's door. "I'm not going" ,yelled Harry getting up. "Oh you aren't, we'll see about that" , said Aunt Petunia walking away. "Yeah we'll see" ,said Harry throwing his clothes on quickly and packing all his stuff into his trunk. Harry finished packing grabbed Hedwig and started down the stairs. "Where do you think your going. We're going to Marge's right now" ,said Uncle Vernon blocking the doorway. "To my friends either I go to them or they come here. They should be here any minute now" ,said Harry causing Uncle Vernon to turn almost as pale as Malfoy. "Then get out and don't you dare come back. EVER!!!!!!!!!!" Harry walk out to the curb and summoned the Knight Bus. BANG! "Arry, ow are you doin' " ,said Stan helping Harry with his trunk. "Fine. How much will it cost to get to Ottery St. Catchpole the whole package." "Leven sickles." "Ok" , said Harry handing Stan the money and climbing aboard, "Hi Ern." "Hi lad." Harry went and sat down on his bed and started reading the headlines on his news paper. BLACK STILL AT LARGE MINISTRY LOSEING ITS TOUCH! YOU KNOW WHO ALIVE, DEAD, OR INBETWEEN? HARRY POTTER INSANE? DEATHEATERS ON THE RISE! RITA SKEETER QUITS HER JOB! "Ottery St. Catchpole!" ,yelled Stan about thirty minutes later. "Bye Stan bye Ern" ,said Harry getting off the bus. It took Harry about eight minutes to get to the Burrow. He knocked on the door and waited. Suddenly Ginny came running around the house. "Harry! What are you doing here." "I had to get away from the Dursley's." "Oh well I'm just about to go to the clearing in the woods to practice" ,said Ginny holding up her broom, "want to come." "Sure I'll just put my stuff inside" ,said Harry heading to the door. "Oh Harry when'd you get here" , said Fred who had just come around the corner with George and Ron carrying their brooms. "Just now. Let me put my stuff in Ron's room and I'll join you guys." "No let me do it Harry I'll catch up with you guy's" ,said George opening Harry's trunk and tossing Harry his broom and taking Harry's trunk into the house. "Ok lets go" ,said Ron starting to run. An hour later they headed back to the house. "How long until Hermione gets here" , asked Harry. "She should be here already" ,said Ginny. "Oh, I forgot my broom help me go get it Harry" , said Fred pulling Harry back to the clearing. "So how's it goin" ,said Fred on their way back. "Ok. How's the business going." "Great we're really successful. It's going to get even better during the school year because our business is in Hogsmeade." "What did you name it."  
  
"Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes."  
  
"That's cool did you get Ron's dress robes." "Yeah he loved them." Just then they got to the house. Fred opened the door. "Surprise!" "Happy Birthday Harry," said Hermione laughing at the look on his face. A second later Harry found himself tackled by Sirius in his dog form. "Hey Snuffles" ,said Harry getting up and looking around. Hermione was there, all the Weasleys, Dumbledore, Snuffles, Professor Lupin, and Hagrid were all there too. "Thanks everyone" ,said Harry sitting down on the couch which was the only spot left thanks to the amount of people in the room. "Ok Harry you get to open presents now" , said Ginny sitting down beside him. "Mine first Harry" said Ron grabbing a package from the top of a pile of presents on the coffee table. "Ok" ,said Harry taking the present from him. "Wow a wizard radio thanks Ron." "Its from us too", said the twins from behind Harry. "Ok thanks Ron Fred and George." Next he opened Hermione's present. It was a Hogwarts a History special edition. "Thanks Hermione." After that he opened Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's present it was a subscription to the Daily Prophet. "Oh this is great now you guys can't hide all the stuff they write about me" , he said to Ron and Hermione. The next one was from Ginny it was a wand belt with a bunch of lions wrapped around it. "Oh this is great Ginny," said Harry gazing at it. "Your welcome" ,said Ginny blushing. "Here Harry this is from Snuffles" ,Said Lupin handing Harry a small package. It was a watch and a note saying he'd explain it later. "Arry we got to go now" ,said Hagrid. "Where" ,said Harry getting up. "I got you a present you need a license for." It took Harry an hour to get his license for his new Kneazle a magical cat he named her Madison. When they got back Sirius took him aside and transformed. "Ok I got to leave so I'll talk quick the watch unlocks anything either that or it will show you the password to the thing your trying to open. I'm going on a mission for Dumbledore I'll be back when ever Snape is so if you see him be ready to see me and our visits won't be long so make whatever you want to tell me has to be quick and short." "Ok how bout this. Don't get yourself killed while you're away because you're my only hope for a family that would care if I got myself killed." "Bye keep yourself alive this year Harry." "Harry I need to talk with you" ,said Dumbledore after Sirius and Remus left. "Ok." "You have to come outside." When they got outside Harry saw a huge snake chained up in the yard. "Nagini" ,said Harry glaring at the snake in front of him. "You've met." "She was told she could eat my remains after Voldemort was done with me." "Would you talk to her ask her where Voldemort went." "Sure," said Harry turning to the snake, "Nagini how are you." "Fine master." "I'm not your master." "You can speak to me in my language master." "That doesn't make me your master." "I'm sorry but with the other human that could talk to me made me call him master." "Well he isn't me. Speaking of him where did he go." "To his other home in Russia it was to cold for me so he left me and told me I was a failure and to never speak to anyone about him. Like he owned me and then his servant beat me next thing I know that old human takes me and chains me here." "Ok if I tell him to unchain you will you promise not to do anything to us or any other human and promise not to leave until we find something to do with you." "I promise." "Professor please unchain her she won't do anything." "Ok Harry but wands out first." "So what are you going to do with her." "Give her to a muggle zoo." "You can't do that to her if Voldemort wants her back he'll kill all the muggles there." "Then what do we do with her." "We could give her to someone." "Who."  
  
"Do you know any other parseltounges." "Yes I do his name is Tom Riddle." "Anyone else." "Maybe but he's never used his powers even if he has them." "Who." "Draco Malfoy."  
  
"That jerk... er... sorry professor." "Quite alright I get these times that I go temporary deaf, it gets quite irritating. I will inform him of his new pet he will keep it at the school of coarse to keep her away from his father." 


	2. On the way to Hogwarts

Chapter 2 On the way to Hogwarts  
  
The next day Harry Ron and Hermione finally got some time to talk. "Hermione I've been meaning to ask. What in the world did you do to your hair" ,asked Harry. "I cut it and it's growing out strait like it?" "Yeah it's nice. So how was Vicky's house Mione" ,said Ron innocently. "Fine his mother was nice and so was his father his sister too. But the problem was him he got so annoying. Quidditch this and Quidditch that my god he's worse then you two on your worst days" ,said Hermione rolling her eyes. "Wow worse then us you must have gotten bored the first day" ,said Harry petting Madison while Ron kept dancing around the room behind Hermione. "Yes I did and I went home the first week" ,Hermione turning around and glaring at Ron. "Sorry Mione" ,said Ron sitting down. "Harry how's your summer been" ,said Hermione while still glaring at Ron. "Good the Dursleys told me never to come back ". "Well what are you going to do next summer" ,asked Ron. "I don't know I'll talk to Dumbledore or something." "Ok you know you can always stay with one of us" ,said Hermione getting up and going to the door. "Where are you going" ,asked Ron getting up to follow her. "I need to talk to Ginny" ,said Hermione shutting the door. "So what do you want to do today" ,asked Ron sitting back down. "What is there to do around here" ,asked Harry. "We could play chess or exploding snap or we could go to Diagon Alley or Godrics Hollow... opps" ,said Ron clapping his hand over his mouth. "What" ,yelled Harry getting up suddenly and knocking Madison off his lap. "We weren't supposed to tell you about that" ,said Ron. "What do you mean can we go there" ,said Harry pacing the room. "Its a wizarding city like Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley" ,said Ron cowering at the look Harry gave him . "Ok lets go" ,said Harry walking toward the door. "Harry we can't go there" ,said Ron blocking the doorway. "And why not." "Because your Harry Potter you can't go back to that place" ,said Ron his courage slipping farther away with every word. "I'm going you can stay." "Fine but we can't tell anyone or I'm grounded for the rest of my life" ,said Ron giving in. Forty minutes later they were walking through Godrics Hollow. "Is that him." "My god why is he here." "Look over there the kid in the blue shirt next to the redhead." "So should I be thinking up a speech" ,said Harry to Ron as they sat down in front of a cafe'. "No we should leave its getting late" ,said Ron who had been saying the same thing for the past thirty minutes. "No I need to see something first if we don't find it by lunch we leave ok" ,said Harry getting up. Twenty minutes later they found it. It was a grave yard. "Harry what are we doing here" ,said a very tired Ron. "Guess" ,said Harry looking at the names on the tombstones. "Please Harry I know where they're buried and its not here." "Then where. Where are they." "Hogwarts they were buried in the Hogwarts cemetery." "There's a cemetery at Hogwarts." "Yes its behind the Quidditch Pitch it has a spell on it so you can't see it unless you know it's there." "Great so the place I've been wondering about is right behind the Quidditch pitch." Harry was so upset with everyone when he got back that he refused to eat dinner. The next day everyone went to Diagon Alley to get their stuff. "Harry what's wrong" ,asked Ginny as they got their books. "Nothing I've just been thinking about my parents a lot lately" ,said Harry looking at his supply list. "Oh. So how's Snuffles" ,asked Ginny as innocently as possible. "How in the world do you know about him" ,said Harry turning to look at her. "Oh please Harry you three are always whispering about Snuffles so when you left the room with him during your party I followed you to see who this Snuffles was" ,said Ginny handing him one of the books he needed. "He's fine as far as I know" ,said Harry grabbing the book and going up to the register. "Harry. Um... can I hang out with you guys this year. You see I asked Ron and he said no. Then I asked Hermione and she said yes so." "So you want me to be tie-breaker" ,said Harry smiling, "yeah, I guess. On one condition." "What" ,asked Ginny trying to guess what it possibly could be. "You have to try out for the Quidditch team this year deal." "Deal." The next few weeks were the best weeks of the summer for Harry. Ron, Hermione, and Harry told Ginny everything about their previous years at Hogwarts. Everything that is except what happened during the third task. Harry wasn't about to relive it voluntarily. It was a week before they had to leave for Hogwarts when Harry got a letter from Sirius.  
  
Dear Harry, I can't tell you where I am but I can tell you that I know where Wormtail is and I'll be able to get him by September 1st. Sorry I can't see you off but I'm pretty sure I've got him this time. Hope to see you soon. Snuffles  
  
"Hope he's right" ,said Harry handing Ron the letter who had both girls reading over his shoulder. "So do we" ,said Ron handing the letter to the girls "I got an idea" ,said Ginny looking up from the letter. "Wormtail knows about Snuffles in his animagus form so he can't disguise himself that way so lets send him a disguise."  
  
"Ginny repeat that in our language" ,said Ron looking at her like she was crazy. "Why don't we send him Harry's cloak." "Is he cold" ,said Ron rereading the letter". Ginny and Hermione rolled their eyes while Harry tried not to laugh. "Ron the other cloak" ,said Hermione rolling her eyes again. "Oh, that" ,said Ron blushing. "Lets send him some food too" ,said Hermione starting towards the kitchen. After they got enough food and found a box the four of them went up to Ron's room. "Harry we can't use Hedwig she's to obvious and we can't use Hermes or Earl because he lived here we got them and we can't use pig he's to small" ,said Ron speaking what everyone was thinking. "We could use a post owl" ,said Hermione hopefully. "Good idea but we need my parents help to do that. If not we have to wait until the first Hogsmeade visit" ,said Ginny. "I know your mom knows but dose your dad" ,asked Harry sitting down on Ron's bed. "Yeah he knows the whole family does" ,said Ron. "Ok lets go asked them" ,said Hermione. A week later found the for teens being waken up at an unearthly hour. "Mum why so early we don't have to be there for hours" ,said Ron when the got downstairs. "We have to walk for a few hours then take a muggle bus to get there" ,said Mrs. Weasley. "Why" ,asked Ginny. "Security measures dear" ,said Mr. Weasley who had just walked in, "everyone is being asked to use as little magic as possible to get to King's Cross this year there are several protection wards around the station this year." Many hours later they finally found themselves boarding the Hogwarts Express. "Bye mum bye dad" ,said Ginny hugging them both. "Be good this year you two and please at least try to get good marks on the NEWTs this year" ,said Mrs. Weasley to the twins who were laughing about something, "and you three. Keep out of danger this year and if you do find trouble keep Ginny out of it. "Yes mum we promise to try and keep Ginny out of it" ,said Ron getting on the train. "Ron that's not what I said" ,yelled Mrs. Weasley but Ron was already gone. "Bye Mrs. Weasley we promise to write" ,said Harry and Hermione getting on the train. "Bye dears" ,yelled Mrs. Weasley. "Be good" ,yelled Mr. Weasley. 


End file.
